To Be with the One I Love
by whosgotthekitty
Summary: Several years have passed since the defeat of Firelord Ozai. The land is mostly peaceful, and now that Aang is grown and of age, how can he win Katara's heart while struggling to control his own emotions? Rated M for later chapters just to be safe.


Disclaimer: Avatar does not belong to me.

Summary: Several years have passed since the defeat of Firelord Ozai. The land is mostly peaceful, and now that Aang is grown and of age, how can he win Katara's heart while struggling to control his own emotions?

A/N: So this is just a little story about Aang and Katara :] It's rated M to be safe for later chapters. I don't have a beta, so please excuse any mistakes, but please DO point them out to me! Don't forget to R&R! :]

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was early morning in the small clearing the group had settled in the night before. The sparrowkeets could be heard chirping as they communicated amongst themselves in the barely breaking light. A fine mist had settled around the edge of the forest, curling and rolling in the chill morning breeze.

In the center of all of this slept Aang and his companions. Aang awoke, blinking a few times before taking in the sights and sounds around him. About three feet away, Sokka was snoring heavily, his limbs sprawled about him. Only his right foot remained in the sleeping bag after what must have been a rough night for Sokka's now crumpled bedding. Aang suppressed a chuckle at the funny image. He idly thought that Toph must be in a similar state considering her unladylike tendencies. Only, she was inside one of her earth tents, so he had to conjure up his own image of the perpetually dirt-covered young woman.

After a few seconds, Aang glanced at the sun peeking out behind the clouds, shedding small rays of light on the earth beneath. His eyes followed the trails of light down to where they reached. They happened to settle on a still slumbering Katara. She was curled up on her right side with Momo nestled inside her arms. Her sleep seemed peaceful and uninterrupted despite the chainsaw of a brother that lay beside her. Aang couldn't help but stare, mesmerized as the glowing light danced upon her skin as the clouds drifted in the gentle breeze.

Katara was his most valuable friend and Aang new from the first time he awoke from the iceberg and saw those sapphire eyes and that gentle smile, that she would always be an important part of his life. If only she realized just how important she was. Sure, she had a quick temper, but that was something that made Katara herself. Her temper and quick wit had even gotten the group out of some tight situations and saved them all. Besides, Katara possessed so many other important qualities that made her who she was.

Aang suddenly remembered the hasty kiss he had given Katara while standing on the submarine before the invasion. Quickly, a blush rose to Aang's cheek, and he smiled to himself as he relived the moment before giving himself a mental slap. 'How could I be so stupid?' he thought. 'Of course she will never see me that way.' He sighed aloud. 'Get over yourself, Aang.' He glanced back over at Katara once more, a gentle heat rising to his face. He tried to ignore it but quickly gave up, recognizing that blushing was probably inevitable.

Aang let his eyes shift to Katara once more and noticed as she shuddered in her sleep from the brisk morning air. The team had a long day the day before, and Aang knew his companions would sleep a little bit longer than he did. He decided the least he could do was start a fire to keep her warm until she awoke…and Sokka too, of course.

Aang lifted himself to his feet with a gust of air. Stretching with a yawn, he walked over to where Momo lay sleeping in Katara's arms. He felt a small pang of something he dared not place as he saw Momo snuggled next to Katara so freely. Gently, as not to wake Katara, he pulled the sleeping lemur from his cozy resting place. "Come on, Momo. Let's get you some breakfast before I get this fire going," Aang said quietly. Momo gave a chirp in agreement before flying over and landing in Appa's saddle in eager anticipation.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Katara found herself happily running through a lush green forest. The cool ground beneath her feet cushioned her every step. As she ran along, Katara soon noticed a fine mist begin to settle in her surroundings. It too was cool against her skin, but as she moved further in to the mist, it grew thicker and less transparent. Soon, she could barely see more than two feet in front of her. Suddenly, a voice from inside the mist called to her saying, "Katara, let's go. Let's go home." She instantly recognized the voice. It was Kya, her mother. Desperate, Katara began stumbling forward, intent on finding her mother.

"I'm right here, Mom! Where are you?" Katara cried to the empty mist. As she moved forward, she felt the previously cool fog grow warmer and the cool earth grow hotter. Ignoring this, she pressed onward. "Mom, where are you?" I can't find you! I want to go home," she cried. She stumbled over a root landing on her hands and knees, but the ground was so hot now that is burned her skin. The air was blistering her lungs every time she dared to take a breath. She tried to continue, but the heat was far too great. She collapsed onto the ground, sobbing into frustrated fists. It seemed as if her world would end this day. The pain was too unbearable. She felt her consciousness slipping away from her, and just as she was about to close her eyes eternally, she suddenly awoke.

"Oh, it was just a dream," Katara whispered, relieved. She wiped some sweat from her brow and realized that she was, in fact, unbearably hot. Quickly, her gaze turned to the fire very near the end of her sleeping bag. Unable to take the heat any longer, she swiftly loosened the sleeping bag around her and rolled out of it onto her feet. 'Well that explains a lot,' She thought. With a yawn, she surveyed their camp area. Sokka was still sawing away beside her, but it looked as if Aang and Toph had already packed up their belongings and were nowhere in sight. She judged by the sun that it was about nine o'clock—much later than the group normally set out.

Glancing down at Sokka, Katara thought about kicking him to wake him up, but she then thought better of it. He was quite the grouch in the morning. 'Well, he is a grouch during the day too, always talking about not having meat, and complaining about being in the air for so long. He is always so obnoxious!' she thought, her ire rising. Katara's brows had slowly been moving closer and closer together as these thoughts formed in head, a vein beginning to throb on her temple. 'Oh, why not?' She thought, and kicked him anyway.

"Ow! What th—Katara!" Sokka cried in a sleepy stupor.

"Sokka, get up!" Katara demanded. "It's already late, and everyone else has already packed their stuff," Katara said matter-of-fact.

"Thasnice," Sokka mumbled before rolling over onto his side. Katara quickly grabbed his arm and began pulling him across the ground.

"Get up. Everyone else has left. I don't know where they went," She heaved out as she dragged his heavy, struggling body.

"Wah—ah! Stop, Katara! I just want a few more minutes. Come on!" He whined.

"No! Come on! You had enough sleep."

"Just five more minutes!"

"No, get up. Now!" Katara yanked his arm as hard as she could.

"Ow! Fine! Ugh, you can be so annoying sometimes, you know that?" Sokka groaned, rubbing his shoulder.

"What are little sisters for?" Katara smirked. As annoying as he could be, she still loved him. He reminded her so much of their father—corny jokes and all. "I'm going to go find a stream or something to wash up in," Katara stated over her shoulder as she walked toward the woods. "Tell Aang and Toph when they come back." She left with a casual wave of her hand.

"Pfft. Women. Who needs a bath? We men know there is nothing wrong with being 'au naturel,' right, Appa?" Sokka said confidently as he raised his arms, leaning his head back into his hands, and immediately lowering them, repulsed by the bodily smell.

Meanwhile, Katara found herself walking slowly through the woods, just enjoying the sounds of all the wildlife and the feel of the cool air guarded from the sun by the dense foliage. 'The trees here are massive,' she thought. This place was almost like a forest out of a fairy tale. The calm green light made everything around her take on a soft glow, making the whole forest seem more alive. She inhaled deeply, smelling the comfortable earthy odor. 'I bet Toph would love this place,' she thought casually.

After a few minutes, Katara came across a decently sized stream running perpendicular to her path. Stepping closer to the brink of the water, she bended some water toward her head and splashed her face in it. The water was cold, but it would do the trick. She began to swiftly disrobe when suddenly a bright blue light filled the woods in front of her. Katara's heart instantly dropped.

"Aang." The name escaped her lips, barely audible. Pulling her robes on hastily, Katara ran towards the source of the light, her heart filling with dread. She knew that this mean Aang was probably in trouble. Katara tore throughout the woods, her garments and flesh torn by the rough brush around her. She had to get to him so she could help him. She had to get to him now. She ignored the sting of her injuries and pressed forward until she broke into a clearing. Her eyes were blurry with tears, and she could make out a fuzzy image of Aang in the center of the clearing, his arrows ablaze. Hastily, she wiped the tears from her eyes and looked again. She readied herself for an attack, a water pouch always at her side, and looked around the clearing. There weren't any enemies to be found. She focused on the glowing figure in the center. He wasn't even in distress. Slowly, she recognized his position—legs crossed arms and hands poised together in front of him. He was meditating.

Without thinking, Katara ran to him and flung her arms around him, crying softly from relief. "Oh, Aang, I'm so glad you're safe," Katara muttered out. Aang stirred, the glow of his arrows fading as he returned from his Avatar state.

"Mmm…huh? Ka-Katara?" he stuttered.

Katara looked up at him, his arrows now returned to their usual state. He had a look of confusion on his face.

"What are you doing, Katara?" Aang asked. She was still holding on to him. A few more tears were still escaping the corners of her eyes.

"I-I thought," Katara choked out. She quickly explained her reasoning all the while still clutching his body.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry I worried you. I just wanted to talk to Avatar Roku," Aang explained, still looking a little confused. He shifted his weight in Katara's embrace. He was becoming a little uncomfortable in this close proximity.

Katara became increasingly aware of her position and swiftly pulled away from Aang, avoiding eye contact. "About what?" she questioned, attempting to hide the rosy tint in her cheeks.

As soon as she had moved away from him, her disheveled state became immediately apparent to Aang. He blushed and turned away as he realized her upper robes were torn and falling open, revealing the curves of her chest. "Um, Katara…" he began, pointing to her wardrobe malfunction. He heard her gasp and a rustle of fabric.

"Sorry," she mumbled, embarrassed. "I was just in a hurry to…"  
"It's ok," Aang said with a soft smile, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. "I'm just glad you came," he said, turning back to face Katara with a big grin on his face. "It means a lot," he finished. Katara smiled softly at his silly smile. She couldn't help herself. Aang's childlike nature still surfaced quite frequently even though he was older now, and it was still just as contagious.

"So, what did you want to talk to Roku about?" Katara questioned, changing the subject.

Aang's eyes widened, not unnoticed by Katara. "Oh, uh, nothing really…" he trailed off looking away. Katara shot him a suspicious glance.

"What do you mean 'nothing'?" Katara's suspicion grew. He was acting weird.

"It was just some…stuff," Aang finished lamely. He was still avoiding eye contact.

"Aang, whatever it is, you know you can tell me," Katara pressed. Aang Sighed.

"Look, don't worry about it. It's nothing major," Aang paused. Katara wasn't buying any of this, and he could tell. That was one of the reasons he had come so far into the forest. So that someone wouldn't find him and start asking questions. "Why don't we head back to camp? I'm sure everyone is wondering where we are by now."

Knowing what he said was true, Katara agreed and they headed back towards camp. She would have time to ask him about it again later.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

'I can't believe she found me out here,' Aang thought to himself. 'How embarrassing.' He blushed as he glanced sideways at the waterbender walking beside him. A comfortable silence lay between them as they made their way to camp. She had truly grown into a beautiful woman, and Aang knew this probably better than anyone else. He glanced sideways again at her flowing graceful form that so suited her element and felt his face heat as he recalled his conversation with Avatar Roku.'

"It isn't anything to be ashamed of, Aang," Roku's wise voice sounded out. "In fact, it is one of the greatest things and human can treasure." Roku was seated on the ground before Aang in a meditative position.

"I know that," Aang mumbled. "But I can barely keep myself in check sometimes." He felt his face grow hotter. It was embarrassing to be talking to Roku about this, but he was the only other male friend he had besides Sokka, and somehow Aang didn't see that conversation going well. Katara _was_ Sokka's sister, after all.

"Aang, while I'm sure you are aware that, first and foremost, your duty is to the world, there will also be time to live your own life now. The Firelord Ozai is no more, and the world is beginning to see peace since you and your friends have been helping settle issues throughout the lands. Just because you are the Avatar doesn't mean you are never allowed your own personal indulgences," Avatar Roku paused. He reached out a strong hand and placed it on Aang's shoulder. "After all," he continued with a playful grin, "You and Katara are in the prime of your youth. She deserves to know how you feel. Your youth lasts but a blink of the eye." Aang couldn't believe what Roku was telling him. Was he referring to his and Katara's biological clocks? Aang's blush deepened. Roku guessed that Aang caught his drift and smirked.

"I know I may seem ancient, but I was young once too. I understand your…needs," he said with a wink. Terrible mental images entered Aang's mind and he cringed.

"Okay! Okay! I get it!" Aang waved his hands out defensively in front of him as Roku roared with laughter. Wiping a tear from his eye, his laughter slowly turned into a dull chuckle.

"Sorry, Aang," he smiled. "Oh, the innocence of youth! Soon you will understand, though. Your wants and desires will change and you will decide the proper course of action," Roku said. "Things will fall into place naturally."

Avoiding his eyes, Aang sighed. "I sure hope so. She is so important to me. I can't bear the idea of waiting so long that someone else comes and snatches her way from me." Aang lowered his eyes, the perpetuall embarrassment too much to handle if looking directly at Roku's face. "Not to mention that it is getting increasingly more difficult not to touch her—not to hold her…" his voice trailed off.

"It will be fine, my boy," Roku said reassuringly. "But I believe you have a visitor, so you should probably return to the living world," he suggested. "I'm here any time." He clapped the young, wary-looking Avatar on the shoulder, and with that, Aang returned from the Spirit Realm to find a crying Katara wrapped around him.

It wasn't easy being the Avatar. The whole world had extremely high expectations for Aang, but when it came down to it, he was still a normal guy who like normal guy things and had normal guy problems. The truth was, he loved Katara, and whether she knew that or not, he would do anything in the world for her. It was true; he wanted to be with her for the rest of their lives, but Aang had known that for many years now. He had even kissed Katara a few times, yet nothing had really happened between them since. Now Aang had a more urgent dilemma, one that he wasn't entirely prepared for or capable of handling. His fleshly desire for Katara had grown one hundred fold in the past few months, and it was becoming unbearable. He found himself wanting to hold her, to bring her as close as physically possible in a long embrace. Many nights he would stare at her in the warm glow of the firelight as they sat around the crackling flames admiring the way the shadows played upon the curves of her lips and made her eyes shimmer with life.

But more often than anything, he would lie across from her nearly every night and watch her sleeping form. He would listen to the slow pace of her breathing and watch the rise and fall of the curves of her chest. It was at these times that he would want desperately to touch her moonlit cheek. He wanted so much to pull her close and caress every line of her body—to take her and make her his. He wanted to not only tell her, but show her how much he loved her; but despite all this, he would study her every night, and every night he would resist his ever pressing desires and force himself to think about something else if possible.

Now, with Katara walking so closely beside him, he found himself constantly glancing over at her gently smiling face. She was so beautiful. It was a wonder no other man had claimed her yet, not they he would let them. Suddenly, he realized his hand had been involuntarily reaching towards Katara's gently swaying one. Aang quickly jerked his hand back, mentally curing his subconscious and hoping Katara hadn't noticed his movement, but she had.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked, looking genuinely confused. She stopped walking forcing Aang to stop as well.

Aang didn't know what to tell her. He had no excuse. He looked away from her and mumbled, "Oh, um, just…"he muttered.

"What is going on with you?" She asked angrily. Now she just looked furious. "You've been acting weird all day!" She waved her hand around, aggravated by his behavior.

Aang couldn't tell her. How could he? How could he explain to her that he nearly got a nosebleed every time he saw her in her underwrappings when waterbending and swimming. There was no way that he could tell her that he would like nothing better than to remove just one shoulder strap and caress the unbroken line from her slender neck over the smooth slope of her shoulder and arm. No, she was already angry enough. He just couldn't do it.

"It's nothing," He felt like he was repeating himself.

"What do you mean 'It's nothing'?" Katara questioned impatiently. "It's obviously something. Why can't you answer me?"

"No, everything is fine, really," Aang lied. He could see hurt beginning to rise on Katara's face. He reached out to place a friendly hand on Katara's shoulder, but pulled back. He instantly placed the same hand over his face when he realized Katara's angry hand gestures had disturbed her already disheveled clothes to reveal the lighter colored skin that rarely saw sunlight on the curves of her chest. This was torture. Katara had been yelling at him ever since he had stopped talking, and she was completely unaware of her clothing malfunction. Aang considered telling her, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He figured if he brought it to light, her embarrassment would only make him desire her more. Aang didn't even know what Katara was saying. His concentration was focused entire on keeping his body under control as his stomach did weird flips every time that light colored skin was exposed. Aang was forced back into reality when a firm hand hit him squarely on the side of his head.

"Are you even listening to me?" Katara fumed.

"Ow! You really know how to pack one in," Aang complained, tenderly rubbing the side of his head.

"You didn't answer my question." Katara's patience was growing dangerously thin, and Aang began to panic. He could swear that Katara was as strong as any guy. Knowing this, and also knowing he had no idea what she had been saying, he found himself in a rather difficult position. He could tell her that he didn't know and suffer her wrath; or he could take a stab in the dark and guess, probably get it wrong, and suffer the same consequences anyway.

Sighing in defeat, Aang decided the outcome would be the same for him either way. He shook his head. "I wasn't listening. I'm sorry, Katara." Aang brace himself for what he knew was coming.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" waves of anger were rolling off of her as her jaw tightened along with her fists. She took a deep breath, her muscles relaxing some as she exhaled. Getting even angrier at him wouldn't solve anything. "I don't know what's going on with you, but I'm only trying to be a good friend. If you won't tell me what's wrong, then I can't help you. There is obviously something distracting you."

Aang smirked internally. If only she knew just what exactly was distracting him. He contemplated telling her, weighing the consequences of her possible reaction. His intrigue and hormones got the better of him. Why couldn't he have a little fin? He let his inner smirk slide outward as he pointed to her disheveled state. "Well, right now, it's that," he said coolly.

Katara noticed the amusement in his eyes as he spoke as well as something else. She couldn't quite place her finger on it. As Aang concluded his statement, the realization of what he was talking about dawned on her with crushing embarrassment. She jerked her eyes down to her clothing, or lack thereof. A sense horror came over her as she realized just how much of her bare skin she was now revealing to her best _guy_ friend. How could she be so careless?

Katara rushed to arrange her clothes in such a manger that didn't draw too much attention, which was difficult in their given state. Her face flushed, she didn't know exactly what to say. "Sorry," she murmured, looking away. Half expecting Aang to say something, she turned her gaze back toward him only to find he still had a hint of a smirk and that unplaceable look in his eyes. Unsure of herself and the way Aang was acting, she stammered, "W-what?" When he still didn't avert his gaze, she misinterpreted his behavior. "You don't have to make fun of me, you know?" she said indignant.

Aang finally snapped out of it, slightly relieved she had misconstrued his lustful expression; however, a part of him had hoped she would discover his feelings for her without him having to speak them aloud. That was one thought that terrified him more than anything. There was no telling what Katara would do if she found out. He didn't want to lose his best friend. No, he couldn't tell her. Not now. "Oh, I don't?" He questioned. "I thought that's what friends did: be there for one another and pick on them incessantly." He smirked and so did she, finally. Katara hit him playfully on the arm, careful to hold her robe in place.

"No, the incessant picking is only reserved for Sokka," she corrected.

"Oh, of course," Aang replied with mock solemnity. A few seconds of silence passed before one of them spoke. Aang rubbed his arm self consciously before he spoke. "We should probably be heading back to camp," he suggested. "They are probably wondering were the heck we are."

Agreeing, Katara began the short distance to the camp with Aang at her side talking about how badly Appa needed a bath. She, too, had noticed the terrible stench the flying beast had been giving off lately.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Concealed behind a tree, Toph snickered to herself as the boy and girl began walking in the direction of their campsite. Toph may have been blind, but she was not ignorant. The talented young woman could feel Aang's unease as his heart rate increased, his blood pulsing through his _entire_ body under Katara's scrutiny. "This is just too good," Toph told herself, chuckling darkly into her sleeve. So this explained Aang's reserved nature lately. Toph told herself this was nothing to joke about. She and Sokka both knew about Aang's undying love for Katara. He had been struggling with hiding it for years. Just who knew how far his problems went.

Toph and Sokka generally tried to avoid the two when they happened upon one of their awkward encounters; neither she nor Sokka wanted to stick around to listen to Aang blubber under Katara's intense gaze. Never before had Toph been around to sense Aang's fleshly desires. "The poor guy," she thought, remaining serious. She then remembered the pulsing emanating from Aang's core, tried to suppress a giggle, and then suddenly burst out in a raging fit of laughter, slapping her knees, a stray tear escaping her eye as she tried to push thoughts of Aang lusting after Katara from her mind. After several good solid minutes of trying to regain her composure, Toph rose to her feet. As she walked back to camp, her bare feet reading the earth, a crooked smile crossed her face, distorting her refined features.

This…this was going to be good

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alright, you guys, I would like to continue this story, but I probably won't unless I get a decent response from the readers, so please take two seconds of your time and let me know what you think :] I just love Aang and Katara! They are so cute!

Until next time!


End file.
